This invention relates to efficient development of an application on an event control infrastructure.
A basic information system includes an Operations Support System/Business Support System (OSS/BSS) infrastructure (hereinafter referred to as “event control infrastructure”) for client management and billing, physical distribution, agents, and so forth to enable a telecommunications carrier to provide services.
With regard to the basic information system, JP 2012-14506 A, for example, describes that an order of executing a plurality of transactions is defined in a business process, and conditions for activating expansion functions for the plurality of transactions are managed by different definitions, to thereby detect a timing at which a specific transaction is executed, and perform the processing of the associated expansion function.
A current Annotation Processing Tool (apt) is described below as the related art of the technical field of this invention.
The apt is accessed by an option of a javac command (command to activate a Java compiler), and executes an annotation processor for creating new source codes and another file to compile the source file and the created file (see, for example, apt (Annotation Processing Tool), “annotation processing tool”.
In general, an annotation processor that is executed by the apt processes Java source codes and annotation, and is used to implement checking and creation of files, and assist development of an application.